


Cover art for Fascination by Gem65

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Cover art for Fascination by Gem65




End file.
